The invention relates to floating devices such as pool chairs, inflatable toys, inflatable toys capable of being ridden on or on which one can float, using a water jet propulsion and control system for maneuvering the device on the water, typically above-ground and in-ground swimming pools.
Devices designed to float on the water, such as those mentioned above, must typically be moved by hand paddling to different parts of the pool. When a pool lounger is on the floatable device trying to hold and balance a drink or snacks, it is difficult to paddle the chair with one hand, yet prevent any spilling of a drink and dropping of snacks in the pool, or even prevent the snacks from getting wet or pool water from splashing into the drink. What is needed for the serious pool water lounger is a propulsion and control system for the floatable device that frees the pool chair occupant""s hands to enjoy his drink and snacks. In addition, persons that have physical handicaps would also benefit because with a propulsion and control system as contemplated herein, they would now have the ability for independent mobility in a pool or water environment. Further, floatable toys such as inflatable jet skis for children, can incorporate the inventive system to enhance the pleasure of riding or floating on water.
The present invention is such a system using a system of water flow conduits and a control valve together with a push rod to direct the outflow of the water, which in turn propels the floating device in a desired direction. The system also has a provision using a control valve, such as a 3-way valve or other valve/manifold combination to create a selective multi-path or multi-port feature, to redirect the outflow water straight down toward the bottom of the pool when the occupant of the floatable device desires to remain in one location on the pool surface, that is, a stationary position.
The present invention can be combined with any floatable device such as a pool chair, including those with reclining backs and leg supports such as lounge chairs, inflatable chairs, floats, recreational floatable devices such as inflatable jet skis, motorcycles or animals for kids, etc. Typically, chairs are made totally with a foam product or the arms are made from a foam product to provide for the stationary floating of the chair or chaise lounge. In this particular application, for sake of simplicity, any reference to a floatable pool chair is to be considered synonymous to a standard floating pool chair or a floating pool chaise lounge, regardless of whether the back is reclinable or, if provided, the leg support portion of the chaise lounge is adjustable. Other devices may be strictly inflatable materials such as floats currently sold commercially. These floats can be configured when inflated to look like animals or riding devices such as jet skis. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is a water jet powered floatable device on which a person can ride and/or float for an above-ground pool or an in-ground pool comprising, in combination, the floatable device and a water flow conduit system. The water flow conduit system includes inlet conduit means configured on one end to connect to a source of water being pumped into said inlet conduit means. An opposite end of the inlet conduit means is in fluid communication with an inlet port of a control valve. The control valve acts as means for directing the flow of water so as to selectively provide for generally stationary positioning of the floatable device and/or propulsion of the floatable device when movement of the floatable device is desired. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccontrol valvexe2x80x9d is defined as either a single handle compact valve with an inlet and multi-port outlets or as a manifold with an inlet and two or more valves to direct the water through the desired outlet port. In addition, the valve(s) may be simple mechanical ball valves or solenoid operated toggle-switched valve(s).
The invention includes stationary positioning water outlet conduit means, which is in fluid communication with a first outlet port of the control valve. The stationary positioning water outlet conduit means has a discharge outlet directed in a generally downward direction into the pool.
The propulsion water outlet conduit means is in fluid communication with a second outlet port of the control valve, and has a discharge outlet directed generally horizontally in a direction away from the back of the floatable device.
The invention further includes means for laterally directing the water being discharged through the discharge outlet of the propulsion water outlet conduit means so as to propel the floatable device in a desired direction. For example, the discharge may incorporate an outlet eyeball nozzle which may be adjustable to compensate or enhance turning radius (left or right) to give better directional control.
The source of water being pumped into said inlet conduit means is a pool water recirculation system return port and the inlet conduit means includes a flexible hose in fluid communication with the inlet port of the control valve. The flexible hose is of sufficient length to allow the floatable device to maneuver in desired directions on the pool surface. Although not necessary, if some pools have additional discharge outlets that when operating impact the performance of the propelled floatable device, then it may be advisable to simply plug the ports on one or more of the unused returns on the pool.
The control valve is preferably located juxtaposed one side of the floatable device such that it is accessible for manual manipulation by the occupant of the floatable device. For example, it may be located near one of the arms or sides of the floatable device within an arm""s length reach.
The discharge outlet of the propulsion water outlet conduit means includes an orifice for increasing the velocity of the water being discharged into the pool. As mentioned above, the device may be a simple as an eyeball port like those used in returns at the pool wall. It can also be adjustable to increase of decrease the size of the orifice or to provide for slight angular adjustment as with eyeballs currently used in pool return ports.
The means for laterally directing the water being discharged through the discharge outlet of the propulsion water outlet conduit means so as to propel the floatable device in a desired direction, further comprises a control arm juxtaposed one of a side and an arm of the floatable pool chair. This control arm may be located near one of the sides or arms of the floatable device and preferably within an arm""s length reach so it can be fully manipulated with minimal reaching effort, that is, it should be located such that it is accessible for manual manipulation by the occupant of the floatable device.
The control arm is also pivotally connected to one end of a push rod member. The push rod member is further engaged at its opposite end to a linking member connected to the propulsion water outlet conduit means near the discharge outlet of said propulsion water outlet conduit means. The propulsion water outlet conduit means has partial rotating means for laterally directing the discharge outlet so as to direct the floatable device in a left turn mode, a right turn mode or in a generally forward mode.
If a reverse mode was desired, an optional design may be to have a manifolded control valve with a separate outlet (third outlet port), or simply a 4-way valve, with a discharge (reverse mode conduit means) descending below the water surface with its discharge outlet directed toward the front of the floatable device.